The Terrible Truth
by XX00Meg00XX
Summary: "You don't have to bother answering those questions. You've already made your opinion of me quite clear. I appreciate your honesty because the truth is an important thing, even the terrible truth." An insert for 7x20.


**_An insert for 7x20 because Espo's little comment and major attitude seriously needed to be addressed! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or the characters/dialogue used in this story._**

* * *

**The Terrible Truth**

* * *

"_You don't believe me do you?"_

"_For my money, your story about the missing two months never added up, still doesn't."_

Defeat and disappointment fall heavily over the face of an already drained Castle. Sleepless nights and memory laced dreams have him completely unprepared for this kind of confrontation.

He just wants answers, they all just want answers.

But the words die quickly on his tongue the moment his wife steps between him and Esposito and he knows the rest of this isn't going to be pretty. Kate's a growing storm, a fierce wind of built up fury that's about to be unleashed on a man she's long called her brother.

"Are you kidding me, Javi?" she hisses, and something like flames flash hotly across her hazel orbs. She wraps a hand protectively around Rick's left arm, but keeps herself purposely wedged between the two men.

"This doesn't concern you, Kate," Espo bites back, squaring his shoulders as if to intimidate her.

He should know enough about Kate Beckett to know she never backs down.

"The hell it doesn't. I overlooked your snide, ridiculous comments when Castle was missing, but this has gone too far. He did NOT choose to leave me on our wedding day. He did NOT walk away from his family. You need to take a step back."

Kate's words change nothing on the detective's face and it's clear that his opinion won't be easily wavered.

"His story makes no sense. It never did. I want the truth."

Kate squeezes her hand tighter around Castle's arm even as something like a growl rips from her throat.

"And you think that you'd have a better story if you were missing for two months and had no memory of it. You think you would handle things better if you had no answers for anyone and that's all they wanted? Don't you think we'd all like to know the truth, Castle especially?"

"What I think, is that Castle knows more of the truth then he lets on. You may not question his actions or his character because you're clearly too blinded by love, but I have every right to."

Kate takes a step forward so fast that neither men have time to react before she has both hands on Esposito's chest, shoving him backwards into the wall.

"You are way out of line!" she shouts, face hovering inches from her colleague. "Everything we found while Castle was missing, all of that evidence stacked up against him until all of us questioned the truth about his disappearance. I DID wonder how there was a possibility for any other story when the one we were presented with seemed so flawless. But there was one major flaw with all of it, Castle has never been that man. Every day since I got him back I regret questioning a man who waited four years for me to admit that I loved him."

"Kate," Castle tries, reaching a hand out to her shoulder, a touch that presents so much understanding and forgiveness she wants to turn and fall into his arms.

But Esposito cuts off their moment, venom still lacing his words.

"Did you ever think that maybe that was his way of punishing you for making him wait? His way of getting revenge for what you put his heart through?"

And this time it's not Kate who retaliates against those words, it's not her defense that fights back.

"You really think that little of me?" Castle asks, anger and hurt betraying his attempt to steady his voice. "You think I'd do that to her after everything we've been through together? You think there's even a chance that I'm pretending to love her?"

Castle backs away even as he's speaking, shaking his head and dropping his shoulders in complete defeat. "You don't have to bother answering those questions. You've already made your opinion of me quite clear. I appreciate your honesty because the truth is an important thing, even the terrible truth."

A small group of officers have gathered around to witness the little outburst and Castle has to push his way through them to get to the elevator. Clearly focused on getting as far away from there as he can, he ignores Kate calling after him, shrugs his shoulders when Ryan throws him an apologetic look.

"I can't believe that you still think it's plausible that he walked away from me. You need to pull that stick out of your ass before you lose every friend you have." And with that Kate turns and walks away, knowing Ryan will explain her absence to the captain.

* * *

Castle can hear the click of her heels before he even rounds the corner and he stops, lets his back drop heavily against the wall behind him.

"Rick," she murmurs, her palm sliding against his cheek as she steps in close.

"You didn't deserve any of that. He was completely out of line," she states, watching as her words do the opposite of what she had intended.

"Was he really?" he asks, sidestepping his way out of her embrace so that he can pace on the sidewalk. "You were presented with more than enough evidence to believe that I chose to walk away from you. You even admitted that for a brief moment you believed it. We still have none of the answers that would prove all of it wrong."

"Castle, stop it. I know that these dreams are taking a toll on you. I want answers and pieces of this puzzle almost as badly as you do, but you know how I feel, you know what I chose to believe in the end. I got you back, I got to find a solid ground with you again. I got to marry you. Those things? They're all that really matter to me in the end. You're all that matters to me."

"I would never," he chokes on the words and it's enough to have Kate falling against the solid wall of his chest, her arms a vice grip around his waist. "I would never leave you, never willingly walk away from a love that I used to only dream of. You're everything to me, Kate. Everything." He crushes her tighter against his chest, unwilling to let go of her.

"I know, Rick. I know," she soothes, holding onto him as if any moment he'll be taken from her again.

They stay like that for a long time, neither wanting to let go until the fatigue of standing in one place for too long begins to set in.

"Let's go home," Kate whispers, lifting her head so that she can place a gentle kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Do you think he'll ever believe me?" he asks, nodding in the direction of the precinct.

"I think we gave him a pretty good eye opener today that I'm sure Ryan has continued. And if he doesn't? Well, it will be his loss."

She finds his hand as they begin to walk, linking their fingers, anchoring them together physically even as their souls remain completely entwined.

* * *

_Would love to hear your thoughts! xo_


End file.
